Tap Battle: Illusory Dungeon
Tap Battle: Illusory Dungeon is a periodic event type that appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Overview Tap Battle is a monthly event that focuses on simple rhythm gameplay instead of the standard Fire Emblem Heroes strategy gameplay. Players take a team of four characters into a series of battles against foes that approach in time with the music. The player must tap the screen as an enemy closes in to strike in order for the party member they're attacking to strike first and defeat them. In Casual Mode, the player taps an icon representing the Kiran and Feh for each attack action. In Expert Mode, the player must tap next to each party member in the player's line-up for that party member to strike. In Tap Battle, character levels are ignored and all characters fight at full power. Skills and other character and class-specific abilities are also not taken into account. A reward is given for completing each round of Tap Battle for the first time, but no rewards are given on subsequent attempts. A letter ranking is awarded based on the player's top combo score. Unlike the standard game modes, playing Tap Battle does not cost stamina. The total rewards upon clearing all 100 floors are 5000 Universal Shards, 10 Orbs, and 500 Arena Medals. Clearing Floors 96-100 rewards the player with a special scene with the four heroes they brought in to battle enjoying the ocean or a hot spring. Gameplay Tap Battle is divided into 20 individual stages, each containing 5 floors. Players are given a set number of hearts, beginning with 3 at the beginning of the Tap Battle season. As mentioned above players either tap their phone screen to the beat of the song when an enemy character passes over a square in front of one of the four Heroes they brought onto the stage. If a player hits the enemy on beat, golden notes appear and the enemy flies off the screen upward to the right. If they are slightly off beat, silver sparks appears and the enemy flies upward to the left. If the player fails to hit the enemy on beat, the enemy runs through the Hero and deals one heart of damage. If all hearts are lost, the player automatically fails the stage. Every 20 floors, an enemy Boss Hero appears and the player engages them in battle. The Boss Hero has a health bar which is depleted by attacking them when they step over the tile in front of a character. Hitting them on beat deals more damage than off-beat. Once the Boss's health is depleted, the stage is cleared. Player's are given a ranked based on their maximum combo. Combos can only be maintained if the player perfectly hits all enemies on beat. Slightly off-beat and misses breaks a combo. The final Rank, graded from D to S has no bearing on the reward of a stage and is more for bragging rights. Enemies Depending on the enemy type, their movement differs. *'Infantry' - The most common type. Infantry enemies move at normal speed. *'Cavalry' - Cavalry units move slightly faster than Infantry units. *'Armored' - Armored units move slower than Infantry units. *'Flier' - Flier units descend diagonally downward to the field. *'Dagger' - Dagger units move like Infantry by do a short hop in front of the player's Heroes, throwing off the timing by half a beat. Events Stages Extra Stages Trivia *The accessories have been added as rewards for the following Tap Battle Events: **Farewells - Peach Ducky and Summer Bunny Hat. **Heir of Light - Bat Ears and Devil Horns. Category:Game Mechanics